


Treasure Chest

by Dandelioff



Series: Hope In A Bottle [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A little happy in the end, Angst, Comfort, Gen, Idk how to tag things, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelioff/pseuds/Dandelioff
Summary: It was Alfred who saw it first- the small glass jar, sitting innocuously on Jason’s nightstand.A small story set shortly after Jason's death in Ethiopia.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Hope In A Bottle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976341
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	Treasure Chest

It was Alfred who saw it first- the small glass jar, sitting innocuously on Jason’s nightstand. It looked like a repurposed old bottle of jam, covered in a fine layer of dust. It sat beside a well-worn copy of Pride and Prejudice, and a broken alarm clock. He was curious, of course, but Master Jason had been notoriously tight-lipped about things he'd held dear, and Alfred couldn't bring himself to break the young master’s trust even in death.

He continued his cleaning, and pushed the matter out of his mind. Maybe he'd mention it to Master Bruce later, and see if he'd know anything about it.

~  
  
It was Bruce who opened it, revealing a collection of finely folded paper chits. He shook them out onto the wonder woman bedsheet, hardly daring to breathe. Should he open one? This was obviously very important to his son, his Jaybird; the chits had been folded and unfolded so many times, the creases were deep and starting to yellow. His stomach clenched with guilt. He reached out with trembling fingers and ever so gently unfolded the one nearest to him.  
  
On it, in unfamiliar handwriting, was a single sentence. He read it once. And again, and again. Then, almost frantically, he picked up another chit and opened it, then another, and another, until all their secrets laid unfolded, around him.  
  
His chest caved in, the edges of his vision darkened; he was panting, sweat collecting cold on his fevered brow. “Alfred!”, he bellowed, his entire being aching. His heart lay in tatters at his feet. “Alfred!”  
  
The sound of hurried footsteps drew closer, Alfred and Dick bursting through the heavy door, concerned voices overlapping. “Master Bruce?” “What happened?”  
  
His lips parted, but the words couldn’t make it past the click in his throat. He thrust a note a Dick, who’d moved closer, and gestured at him to read it.  
  
_"Well done, Jason. Excellent work._ ", he read out. ' _What a wonderful essay._ ', stated the next note. _'Exceeded expectations.',_ said a third.  
  
It was jar full of cut-outs of all the complements he’d ever been given in writing.  
  
Dick sank heavily to the floor, head bowed, and fist clenched around this precious find.  
  
“Oh, Master Jason,” Alfred whispered, “My dear boy.”  
  
~  
  
The idea was Dick’s, but it quickly caught on to the other members of the household.  
  
On difficult days, they’d find themselves writing notes and slipping them into the bottle that now rested on the mantlepiece, beneath the paintings of Thomas and Martha Wayne. From weeping apologies and heart-rending guilt, to funny things they’d seen during the day that Jason might’ve liked,- everything found its way into that unremarkable little jar. Even Tim found himself folding up an old photograph of his laughing Robin and placing it inside, with a promise to live up to his memory.

And thus it began, a tradition that'd find its way into many a Justice League's household and eventually, to Jason himself. But of course, that's a story for another day. For now, our grieving family finds their solace in a tiny jam jar, full of memories waiting to be opened on a rainy day.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a good long while since I last wrote anything, so I'm using this as a springboard to get back into the swing of things. Constructive criticism is very welcome, but try to keep it not rude? Or hateful. Ideas and prompts are also super welcome.
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](https://dandelioff.tumblr.com/) now! Feel free to drop by


End file.
